A Mystery of a Mine Rescue
by Sheimi5
Summary: When Angela went mining one day, she wasn't expecting to faint due to a strange gas out of the ground. But when she awoke, she was home, and a few things she needed to do were already done. Who rescued her and did her chores? Angela\? one-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!

Darkness lurked and crawled over the area as Angela, a young, brown- headed, 'hippie,' as some people called her, was exploring the Garmoni mine in the upper part of the mountain. She held a hammer in her hand, something she wouldn't normally do, as she smashed large boulders and crystals with it. She was used to farm work, not miner's work, so the swinging began to exhaust her.

"Man, this is harder then I thought," she thought out loud as she wiped large sweat drops from her brow. She continued to constantly swing the tool around, revealing gems, ores, and hiding mushrooms for her to gather. But soon, she smashed a green-looking crystal, and a violet gas began to erupt from a hole in the ground, covering the entire floor with the smoke.

Coughing, Angela suddenly began to feel lightheaded. She couldn't think straight, making her nervous. She wanted to put the hammer away to avoid swinging it again, but instead, her body did just the opposite.

She whacked, and shattered, a red crystal.

Angela suddenly felt even more lightheaded. She fell to her knees, losing control over them as the gas filled the room. She tried to stand, but when she did, she fell even further, and remembered, or saw, nothing more.

~:)*(:~

An eerie shadow moved nearby, coming off a small stairway in the mine. It was human-shaped, and it was indeed that form. It noticed a body laying on the middle of the ground, shocking it. It ran to the body, and realized who it was. It stroked through her hair, and smiled. Picking her up bridal style, it carried her out into the moonlight, outside of the mine. It took her to her home, and laid her gently onto the bed before departing.

~:)*(:~

A nearby rooster crowed as the sun arose. Angela opened her eyes unawarely, but suddenly shot up in bed in shock. Wincing in pain from soreness, she realized that she was in her own house.

"Funny," she thought. "I don't remember walking home last night."

She climbed out of bed, ate a bit of breakfast, and walked outside, only to be poured on.

"Shoot!" she realized. "The animals!"

She rushed to the field where her livestock grazed, but was surprised at what she found.

Her fields were empty.

She rushed, wide-eyed, to her barn and sighed in relief. Her animals were all safely in their stalls.

"Huh?" she asked out loud. "I don't remember putting you guys in here, either..."

All the while she was brushing and feeding her animals, Angela couldn't help but wonder,

how did all of these things happen?

She went along with her day as usual, gathering herbs, visiting her friends, and talking to the wild animals in the area, but all day, her mind wandered, and wondered, about who could have helped her the previous day.

She asked her friends, Cathy, Anissa, and Renee, if they had helped her, but none of them seemed to know anything about it. She began asking around town, even to people she barely knew, about the event, but no one knew about it at all.

Later that night, as she laid her head down to sleep, she whispered to herself,

"I'll figure out who it was, I just have to! Maybe I'll find out tomorrow..."

~:)*(:~

The next morning, Angela woke up and began her usual routine. But as she stepped outside, the warm sunlight enveloping her, she noticed her mailbox flag had been moved, and it was left open.

She stepped towards it, and noticed a piece of paper stuck inside it. It was folded like a flower, looking beautiful, not professional, on regular, lined, notebook paper. She wished to not have to unfold it, but she did so to gain access to it's contents. Inside, handwriting that appeared to belong to a child had composed a note, which read,

Angela,

I apologize for not telling you,

but I was the one who brought

you home from the mines, and

put your animals inside the barn.

I gathered the things that you still

had on the ground, and I put them

in your storage, so you would have

them too. I wanted to tell you in

person about this, but I wouldn't

be able to with my work, and I

don't think I would have the

ability to, either. I think I

probably would have stuttered

too much in your presence for you

to understand me anyway. I hope

you can instead come see me soon

and listen to me play. I'll be

waiting.

Love,

Angela couldn't read who the letter was from, as the ink it had been written with apparently smeared. She frowned. Who could play what? She considered all of the people on the island, but only a few came to mind who it could have been. But she stared down at the page and smiled, realizing who had saved her from the sticker on the bottom hand corner of the page.

It was shaped like a guitar, with a cowboy hat next to it.

* * *

I hope you can understand who it was! If you can't, just send me a note :) Thanks for reading!  
Sheimi


End file.
